IF: ON A CALM DAY
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: He killed her most precious person in the middle of battlefield. Now, he met her as a comrade and she smiled at him just like nothing happen between them. He dislike it but he know that clearly a 'sorry' won't solve anything. Life is not something that can be granted and achieved easily, each person only have one and they have to keep it until death come.


Hello, sudah lama Fuyu tidak upload dan mungkin ini cerita terakhir untuk saat ini karena Fuyu mengalami cedera tangan sehingga harus menjalani rehab. Menulis dan mengetik menjadi salah satu cara Fuyu untuk rehab namun kelihatannya tidak akan terlalu sering. So, tanpa ba-bi-bu please enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER: Gundam SEED belongs to SUNRISE corp.**

* * *

**IF: ON A CALM DAY**

**By Fuyu Aki**

Sudah sekitar satu bulan setelah kejadian Lacus melarikan diri dari PLANTs bersama dengan beberapa orang yang mengaku tim dari Clyne Faction bertepatan juga dengan kaburnya Athrun dari ZAFT. Sekarang mereka semua berkumpul di salah satu koloni yang sudah tidak terpakai yaitu Koloni Mendel yang berlokasi di area L4 mengikuti saran dari Athrun untuk melengkapi dan menyempurnakan persiapan mereka.

Kegiatan mereka selama ini tidak lepas dari mempersiapkan persenjataan, perbekalan, serta perlengkapan untuk menghadapi perang yang diperkirakan akan terjadi. Perang antara Earth Alliance dan ZAFT yang diperkirakan akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, mengingat Muruta Azrael berhasil menaklukkan pangkalan ZAFT di Victoria sehingga mereka mendapat akses untuk mass driver milik ZAFT setelah gagal menguasai ORB Union yang diakhiri oleh dibumi hanguskannya Negara tersebut oleh tangan pemimpin Negara itu sendiri, Uzumi Nara Athha. Walaupun begitu kondisi mereka di laur angkasa ini berada dalam kondisi siaga 3 (1) karena dalam kelompok mereka – yang disebut _three ship alliance_\- ada dua kapal yang dicap sebagai buronan atau pengkhianat yaitu Eternal dan Archangel.

Walaupun berada dalam kondisi siaga 3, bukan berarti mereka semua harus menyalakan atau membuka pelatuk dari senjata api yang mereka miliki. Bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian adalah perumpamaan yang tepat untuk situasi mereka. Namun mereka semua juga manusia yang memiliki batas kekuatan. Mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat, bersantai, makan, minum, dan tidur bahkan juga waktu untuk bersosialisasi. Bersosialisasi merupakan poin yang sangat penting karena mereka sekarang berasal dari berbagai macam kubu. Walau harapan dan keinginan serta tujuan mereka sama, mereka tetap harus saling mengenal demi tercapainya tujuan tersebut. Tak kenal maka tak sayang, mungkin itu pepatah yang tepat untuk mereka juga.

"Hey Athrun!"

Suara sapaan yang familiar membuat pemuda bernama Athrun itu menghentikan lajunya Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat pemuda berambut pirang berkulit tan itu menghampiri dirinya. "Hey, Dearka," balasnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah menetap di Eternal? Tumben kau ke Archangel," ucap Dearka yang terdengar aneh buat Athrun. Hal itu sangatlah lumrah mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu kapal bernama Archangel ini justru menjadi sasaran mereka yang merupakan tentara ZAFT resmi untuk dihancurkan karena keberadaan mereka yang dapat mengancam tentara ZAFT dan PLANTs. Dearka dulu sangat berambisi menghancurkan Archangel bersama dengan kawan sejawatnya, Yzak namun sekarang yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Mereka secara tidak resmi keluar dari ZAFT dan bersama dengan Archangel yang juga sudah tidak ada di pihak Earth Alliance, bekerja sama untuk menghentikan peperangan yang sudah terjadi dari lama ini.

Athrun tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan komandan Flaga untuk memberikan beberapa data terkait dengan MS yang digunakannya. Aku menyimpan data lama mengenai Strike Gundam di data base kemiliteran."

"Kau meretas sistem ZAFT?" Dearka seperti tidak percaya dengan tindakan -kriminal- yang Athrun lakukan.

Athrun langsung menggeleng, "Bukan! Ini data yang ada di Eternal dan juga beberapa data lama yang kuperoleh dari Kira," elaknya.

"Mengapa bukan Kira saja yang menyerahkannya?" tanya Dearka yang kelihatannya dia bisa melihat kalau Athrun masih merasa agak canggung dengan kondisi di Archangel. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang langsung jadi teman debat Mwu dan Murdoch apabila sudah terkait dengan MS khususnya Buster Gundam miliknya -aku Dearka- yang masih diaku oleh Murdoch kalau itu milik Archangel secara resmi dan disetujui oleh Mwu, Arnold, bahkan Murrue juga.

"Ah Kira….," Athrun bingung menjelaskannya karena sangat jelas kalau setelah dia kembali dengan Eternal, Kira cukup lama menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Lacus. Sekarang dia pergi ke Archangel seorang diri pun dikarenakan Kira yang menemani Lacus untuk bertemu dengan Cagalli.

Dearka lagi-lagi bisa menebak apa yang Athrun sembunyikan, dia hanya tersenyum miris dan menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. "Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu sedih. Masih banyak wanita cantik diluar sana yang rela dan dengan senang hati menerima pinanganmu," ucap Dearka santai. "Mungkin takdirmu itu justru bersama dengan putri yang sesungguhnya, putri ORB itu….bukankah kau dekat dengannya? Dia saudara kembar Kira kan? Tunanganmu diambil sahabatmu, maka tidak ada salahnya kau mengambil atau mengincar saudarinya bukan? Lagipula dia cukup imut, disamping sikap dan penampilannya yang seperti lelaki itu." (2).

"DEARKA!?" Athrun setengah berteriak mendengar ucapan Dearka yang walau terdengar seperti bercanda namun cukup tidak sopan, ralat mungkin SANGAT TIDAK SOPAN untuk Athrun. Ingin rasanya dia langsung membungkam dan melayangkan tinju ke perut temannya untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari kata-kata sarkas tidak sopannya itu. Tanpa disadari secara reflek Athrun segera mencengkram dan menarik kerah jaket Dearka.

"Hey! Hey! Santai Ath!" seru Dearka, berusaha untuk menenangkan Athrun.

"EHEM"

Suara deham pelan namun kencang mengalihkan perhatian Athrun dan Dearka. Mereka menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut coklat lengkap dengan seragam Earth Alliance warma pink. Wajahnya tampak datar melihat Athrun dan Dearka yang kelihatan seperti hendak beradu tinju itu. "Mi..Miriallia…," ucap Dearka.

"Disini bukan tempat untuk berkelahi tuan-tuan dan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini Dearka? Murdoch-san menunggumu untuk memperbaharui OS Buster. Kau sudah ditunggu dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu," tegur Miriallia. Gadis itu lalu melirik ke arah Athrun, "Lalu…..Athrun-san eh maksudku…Zala-san, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" gadis itu terdengar kikuk namun berusaha untuk tenang.

"Data untuk Komandan Flaga," ucap Athrun.

Miriallia lalu melihat mini tab yang ada di salah satu tangan Athrun. "Biar kuserahkan, kebetulan aku hendak menemui Kapten dan Komandan," ucapnya.

"Ah yaa…terima kasih," Athrun melepas cengkramannya dan menyerahkan tab yang ada ditangannya ke Miriallia.

"Terima kasih dan kalau begitu aku permisi," ucap Miriallia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan Athrun dan Dearka, "Silakan lanjutkan debat kalian, tenang saja aku tidak akan mengadu kepada Kira ataupun Clyne-san dan Cagallia-san!" tambahnya.

Athrun dan Dearka cukup terkejut ketika tahu kalau ternyata Miriallia sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka dari lama. Kelihatannya mereka harus berhati-hati karena bisa saja dinding di sekitar mereka ini memiliki kuping dan dapat segera menginformasikannya ke seluruh pihak.

"Kau…masih belum menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya?" tanya Dearka yang terdengar tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan ke Athrun. Sepertinya kata masalah kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi yang terjadi antara Athrun dan Miriallia. Tapi mendengar Miriallia yang memanggil Athrun dengan panggilan tambahan _san_ dibelakang langsung menandakan kalau gadis itu masih merasa canggung dengan keberadaan Athrun dan begitu pula dengan Athrun.

Pemuda berambut biru navy itu hanya bisa diam dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya dia masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana baru yang ada di lingkungannya, terlebih lagi apabila bertemu dengan gadis berambut coklat itu yang kelihatannya akrab dengan teman satu akademi militernya, Dearka. Gadis berambut coklat bernama Miriallia itu, Athrun paham kalau dia berhutang kata maaf dan mungkin nyawa pada gadis itu.

* * *

Dengan wajah yang agak tertunduk lemas Athrun memasuki lounge santai kapal Eternal. Dia sudah berjanji akan menyusul Kira, Lacus, dan Cagalli yang sedang bersantai di Eternal. Pikiran di kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan kata-kata Dearka dan tatapan Miriallia kepadanya. Sebenarnya sudah tidak lama dia mengenal gadis itu.

Athrun sudah kenal dengan Miriallia, dia ingat sekali ketika dia mampir ke kantin Archangel untuk mencari Kira ada salah satu kru yang memanggilnya, Ssigh Argyle. Ssigh yang ternyata satu teman kuliah dengan Kira memperkenalkan dirinya ke Athrun walau awalnya terlihat canggung. Pada saat itu gadis itu ada disebelah Ssigh dan juga memperkenalkan dirinya, Hanya itu. Mereka tidak banyak mengobrol namun Athrun tahu ada yang terlihat dipaksa dari gadis itu.

"ATHRUN AWAS!"

Suara tiga orang yang familiar di telinganya menyadarkan Athrun dari lamunannya, dia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan tiba-tiba saja penglihatannya ditutupi oleh benda bundar berwarna pink yang langsung mengarah lurus ke wajahnya.

"HARO GENKI!?"

"TORII!"

DUK!

Terlambat. Athrun tidak sempat menghindar sehingga wajahnya terhantam oleh robot kecil buatannya. Cukup memalukan karena refleknya tiba-tiba sangat jelek dan bahkan mungkin menambah cederanya saja walau dia yakin mungkin hanya memar di bagian dahi. Hantaman di wajahnya cukup kencang sehingga dia langsung membungkukkan badannya dan mengusap bagian wajahnya yan terkena serangan Haro.

"Uuurgh….," Athrun meringis pelan.

"ATHRUN!"

"Ara..ara…Athrun kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Bisa-bisanya kau lengah dengan serangan robot kecil."

Suara tiga orang yang sangat dia kenal membuat dia sedikit mengangkat badannya dan mengintip wajah-wajah yang cemas dari balik tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia dapat melihat wajah Kira, Lacus, dan Cagalli yang bingung dan cemas disaat yang bersamaan. Mungkin mereka bingung karena Athrun yang paling diam, tenang, dan sangat hati-hati bisa ceroboh. Tanpa menunggu Athrun untuk menjawab salah satu tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Kira ke salah satu sofa di ruangan tersebut.

"Pink-chan, sudah kubilang jangan nakal!" Tegur Lacus agak keras namun tetap lembut ke robot bola yang ada di pangkuannya. Walau kelihatannya robot kecil itu terlihat menyesal namun tetap saja hal itu tidak mungkin dirasakan oleh sebuah robot.

Kira yang duduk disebelah Athrun hanya bisa tersenyum pelan sambil mengipas sebuah buku ke arah wajah Athrun. "Lacus, sudahlah…"

"Ini minuman dingin untuk mencegah memar di dahimu dan dehidrasimu karena pusing," ucap Cagalli sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol minuman dingin isotonik ke Athrun yang masih menyenderkan dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit-langit. Belum sempat botol itu dia ambil, Cagalli langsung menaruhnya di dahi Athrun. "Kau pusing?" tanyanya. Athrun hanya menggeleng dan mengambil alih botol yang diberikan oleh Cagalli.

"Aku tidak percaya, coba angkat dulu botol minumnya!" Perintah Cagalli yang langsung menarik perhatian Lacus yang duduk berseberangan. Athrun menurut dan membiarkan gadis berambut pirang itu memeriksa dahinya yang terbentur oleh Haro. Lacus tersenyum, Athrun seperti magnet untuk si kembar. Iya, dia seperti jembatan penghubung antara Kira dan Cagalli.

"Ayo Pink-chan minta maaf pada Athrun!," Pinta Lacus. Dia mengangkat Haro dari pangkuannya dan menaruhnya di meja berhadapan dengan Athrun.

"Haro gomen…," ucap Haro pelan sambil menggoyangkan telinganya dengan pelan, menunjukkan kalau dia menyesal.

Athrun tersenyum. Padahal sudah berulang kali dia katakan pada Lacus kalau robot yang dia buat tidak memiliki program untuk merasakan atau memiliki emosi. "Sudah aku tidak apa-apa lain kali hati-hati saja…," ucap Athrun sambil menaruh botol minum dingin itu di dahinya kembali. Haro yang mendengar itu langsung berputar-putar senang.

"Syukurlah Pink-chan," ucap Lacus seperti seorang Ibu yang memuji dan menyemangati anaknya setelah berhasil mencapai tujuannya.

"HARO GENKI!"

"Mungkin ada baiknya kau memeriksa robot-robot buatanmu ini Ath. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka berdua merawatnya," ucap Cagalli iseng dan dia tahu maksud dari kata berdua tersebut. Tidak membalas ucapan Cagalli mereka semua hanya tertawa pelan.

* * *

"Cagalli-san sudah kenal lebih dulu dengan Athrun ya?" tanya Lacus polos.

Lacus dan Cagalli meninggalkan Athrun dan Kira di ruang santai untuk mengambil makanan. Lacus yang bersikeras kalau dia ingin makan bersama-sama dengan Kira, Athrun, dan Cagalli. Berhubung kondisi Athrun yang kelihatannya agak mengkhawatirkan akhirnya Lacus dan Cagalli mengajukan diri untuk mengambil makanan. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke lounge, Lacus pun mulai bertanya mengenai hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli yang sepertinya ada 'sesuatu'.

"Dia teman Kira, apa ada yang aneh dengan hal itu eh…Clyne-"

"Lacus saja cukup Cagalli-san," potong Lacus cepat.

"Eh, tapi?" Cagalli merasa canggung karena Lacus memanggilnya dengan cukup formal.

"Sudah, aku nyaman memanggilmu dengan akhiran san karena kau memang sebaiknya dipanggil seperti itu," ucap Lacus ringan.

"Tapi kau-…,"

"Sudahlah…," potong Lacus lagi, "Kembali saja ke pertanyaanku, kau sudah kenal dengan Athrun?"

Cagalli bingung harus memulai dari mana. Ditambah lagi, Lacus adalah -mantan- tunangan Athrun. Dia merasa tidak enak, khawatir sudah melewati batasan hubungan pertemanan pria dan wanita. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Athrun bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Cagalli di pulau tidak berpenghuni. Namun, apabila dilihat dari pertanyaan Lacus kelihatannya Athrun tidak banyak berkomunikasi dengan Lacus selama dia berada di bumi. Yah, pertunangan politik apa yang dapat diharapkan. Namun Lacus adalah gadis yang baik dan mempesona, tidak mungkin ada orang yang tidak suka. Walau Cagalli yakin, kalau perhatian gadis berambut pink ini sudah pasti adalah Kira mengingat dia dan Athrun melihat Lacus menangis di pelukan Kira tapi tetap saja tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau baik Lacus dan Athrun masih 'berteman'. Tapi, cerita mengenai pertemuan mereka di pulau tidak berpenghuni dan ditambah lagi situasi mereka pada saat itu masing-masing sedang mengacungkan pistol sudah pasti bukan cerita yang bagus atau seru untuk diceritakan ke -mantan- tunangannya.

Cagalli lalu teringat dengan perkenalannya dengan Lacus pertama kali. Kalau tidak salah baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Kira lah yang mengenalkan dirinya kepada Lacus.

_Cagalli yang saat itu dipanggil oleh Kira untuk datang ke Eternal sedang duduk di lounge dan sedang memainkan Tori yang secara kebetulan menghampirinya. Entah program apa yang dipasang oleh Athrun sehingga akhirnya robot burung itu mulai mengenalinya._

"_Hmm..aku penasaran mengapa Athrun bisa membuatmu dengan baik dan apik seperti ini," ucap Cagalli pelan._

"_Cagalli!"_

_Cagalli menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan Tori dan melihat ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil Namanya. Kira masuk ke ruangan tersebut bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pink panjang bergelombang yang tentu saja sudah tidak asing buat Cagalli karena dia tahu tentang gadis itu dari berbagai macam media, dari orang-orang disekitarnya, dan juga dari Athrun, Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pink-ohimesama -panggilan Mwu untuk Lacus- dari PLANTs ini._

"_Ah Kira," ucap Cagalli._

_Kira tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik Cagalli dan membiarkannya berhadapan dengan Lacus. "Lacus, ini Cagalli Yula Athha. Dia putri dari mendiang Uzumi Nara Athha dan juga…," Kira agak ragu, "…saudara kembarku," lanjutnya._

_Lacus terkejut. Bola mata pale cerulean-nya membulat sempurna dan dia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit dengan tangannya. Benar-benar sosok seorang Lady yang terdidik. "Maaa…~ saudara kembar?" ucapnya terkejut._

"_Iya, dia saudari kandungku dan kami….baru mengetahuinya baru-baru ini jadi…," Kira tampak bingung menjelaskannya. Ingin rasanya Cagalli langsung menyikut Kira namun dia paham dengan sikap Kira. Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai orang tua kandung mereka bahkan mengenai selembar foto yang hanya dimiliki oleh Cagalli jadi, tidak perlu untuk membahasnya lebih dari ini._

_Lacus kelihatannya paham dengan situasi mereka, diapun langsung mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Cagalli berjabat tangan, "Ah maaf. Perkenalkan, saya Lacus Clyne. Saya sudah sering mendengar berita mengenai ORB Union dan Uzumi-sama memang sosok pemimpin yang hebat, saya turut berduka atas kejadian yang menimpa ORB Union dan juga Uzumi-sama," ucap Lacus sopan dan ucapannya penuh dengan rasa duka, sedih, namun juga rasa hormat kepada Cagalli._

_Sekarang giliran Cagalli yang menjadi canggung dan bingung, dia lalu menyambut tangan Lacus. "Perkenalkan juga, Clyne-san. Saya Cagalli Yula Athha. Terima kasih atas ucapannya namun saya juga turut berduka atas kejadian yang menimpa Ayah Anda, Siegel Clyne," ucapnya berusaha untuk bersikap layaknya seorang profesional._

"_Panggil saja aku Lacus," ucap Lacus ringan sambil tersenyum ke arah Cagalli. Dia yakin kalau Cagalli seperti rumor yang pernah dia dengar. Seseorang yang memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi dan semangat yang berapi-api. _

_Sosok Lady agak jauh dari gambaran Cagalli dan Lacus bisa lihat hal itu. Namun, Cagalli berbeda. Lacus sudah dari awal menjejaki dunia media dan hiburan yang sedikit demi sedikit bergeser ke arah politik karena dia sering mendampingi Ayahnya di beberapa acara amal. Berbeda dengan Cagalli, Cagalli jarang muncul di media luar negeri. Sedikit yang mengetahui sosoknya sebagai Putri dari singa ORB Union. Lacus yakin kalau Uzumi sengaja melakukannya. Lacus yakin, Uzumi menutupi identitas Cagalli karena bermaksud melindungi gadis itu dan kelihatannya ada kaitannya dengan kenyataan kalau Cagalli dan Kira itu saudara kembar._

"_Mohon kerja samanya, Cagalli-san. Mari sama-sama berjuang untuk menghentikan perang ini," ucap Lacus sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya._

_Cagalli semakin canggung, "Euh iya…," balasnya._

"_HARO GENKI!?"_

_Sebuah bola berwarna pink meloncat dan berputar-putar di sekitar Cagalli. Lacus langsung sigap menangkap robot tersebut. "Ah dan ini temanku Haro! Dia hadiah dari Athrun," ucapnya._

_Mendengar nama pemuda berambut navy blue itu disebut dari mulut Lacus, entah mengapa Cagalli tersenyum miris dan teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk dirinya, "Ah yaa….," kata Cagalli, "Salam kenal juga," lanjutnya._

Mengingat pembicaraan beberapa waktu lalu membuat Cagalli yakin bahwa untuk akrab dengan Lacus mungkin membutuhkan beberapa waktu, walau gadis ini jelas-jelas sangat ramah. Dia lalu berpikir kalau apa yang kurang dari Athrun hingga akhirnya Kira menjadi tambatan hati gadis ini. "Kami…bertemu di bumi pertama kali," ucap Cagalli mengingat pertanyaan Lacus sebelum dia tenggelam dengan alam pikirannya sendiri, "…secara tidak sengaja dan dia menolongku," tambahnya. Walau dia tidak yakin dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Maaa….~ Athrun memang seperti itu, dia baik dengan semua orang. Tapi bisa kulihat kalau dia melihat Cagalli-san dari sudut pandang yang berbeda," ucap Lacus ringan.

Cagalli mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Cerita yang dia sampaikan tidak lengkap namun mengapa Lacus seperti mengindikasikan ada yang berbeda dari diri Athrun. "Athrun sama seperti Kira, dia pemuda yang baik. Perang bukanlah tempat untuk dia maupun Kira," ucap Cagalli. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tatapan yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

Lacus paham maksud dari perkataan Cagalli dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, "Kau benar…tempat ini bukan tempat untuk kita," ucapnya lirih.

"Kau sengaja menarikku ikut denganmu bukan sekedar untuk mengambil makanan saja kan?" tanya Cagalli.

Lacus tersenyum, "Biarkan Kira yang menangani Athrun. Dia lebih membutuhkannya sekarang dan kau pasti tahu kalau Kira adalah orang yang tepat," ucapnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Cagalli.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di lounge, Lacus menghentikan langkah Cagalli dan mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk berhenti dan diam sejenak. Cagalli mengikuti perintah Lacus dan mengikuti arah tatapan gadis itu, dihadapan mereka Kira dan Athrun sedang mengobrol dan kelihatannya mereka memang harus menjaga jarak dahulu hingga Athrun selesai menyampaikan isi pikirannya.

* * *

Setelah Lacus dan Cagalli pergi mengambil makanan, kini hanya ada Kira dan Athrun di ruangan. Ketika Athrun memasuki ruangan Kira dapat melihat kalau Athrun seperti sedang tidak fokus. Tatapannya agak kosong dan sangat jelas kalau dalam pikirannya ada banyak hal yang dia pikirkan. Kira tahu kalau Cagalli pasti tidak akan membiarkan Athrun banyak pikiran dan diam-diam dia tahu kalau ada sesuatu antara sahabat dan saudara kembarnya itu. Iya, pelan-pelan Kira mulai membiasakan dirinya kalau dia mempunyai saudara kandung.

Kira paham semua orang masing-masing tenggelam dalam permasalahannya sendiri dan tidak mudah untuk mengutarakannya. Cukup meyakini kalau harapan dan tujuan mereka sama. Untuk saat ini cukup itu saja. Lain halnya apabila ada yang perlu disampaikan. Namun, untuk kasus Athrun kelihatannya harus diutarakan bukan disimpan karena dia salah satu ACE pilot yang ada. Kondisi kejiwaan mereka terguncang, bisa menjadi sebuah masalah yang cukup serius. Lacus yang paham akan hal itu langsung mengajak Cagalli mengambil makanan, walau Kira diam-diam juga berharap Lacus juga dapat meringankan perasaan Cagalli.

"Kau sudah bertemu Komandan Flaga?" tanya Kira, "Maaf aku sudah meminta tolong padamu melakukan hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan," tambahnya.

Athrun mengubah posisi duduknya dan meluruskan punggungnya di sofa, "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya," jawab Athrun pelan, "Aku menitipkannya pada Miriallia-san," lanjutnya namun suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih," ucap Kira pelan.

"Hey Kira, apakah kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Miriallia-san?" tanya Athrun tiba-tiba.

Kira mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Tidak biasanya Athrun langsung menanyakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan seseorang khususnya wanita apalagi ini adalah temannya yang Athrun sama sekali tidak kenal -ralat- kenal walau hanya sedikit. Ssigh pernah bilang kalau dia dan Miriallia berkenalan dengan Athrun ketika pemuda itu sedang mencari Kira di Archangel. Ssigh yang berinisiatif, bukan karena Athrun tidak mau namun Athrun memang bukan orang yang gampang untuk membuka diri.

"Ada apa memangnya Ath?" tanya Kira balik bertanya ke Athrun.

"Sebelum dan setelah berkenalan dengannya, aku sempat melihat kalau dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kutebak. Entah itu marah, sedih, kesal aku tidak tahu. Apakah kau tahu apa yang pernah kuperbuat dengan kru Archangel sehingga berdampak sesuatu dengan dirinya?" tanya Athrun.

Kira langsung merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan napasnya sedikit memburu. Dia sebenarnya sudah siap apabila Athrun atau Miriallia tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai Tolle. Kira sudah menjelaskannya pada Miriallia setelah dia kembali ke bumi dengan Freedom Gundam pertama kali. Namun untuk situasi sekarang tidak mungkin dia langsung mengatakan pada Miriallia kalau Athrun lah yang membunuh Tolle atau bahkan mengatakan pada Athrun kalau Miriallia adalah kekasih Tolle orang yang dia bunuh. Tapi, kelihatannya sekarang situasinya tidak bisa dihindari, Kira dan Athrun harus menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

"Kau ingat kalau aku pernah mengatakan kau membunuh temanku Tolle?" tanya Kira.

"Ya," jawab Athrun singkat.

"Miriallia adalah kekasih Tolle," ucap Kira lugas. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang.

Mendengar ucapan Kira seketika Athrun merasa dunianya gelap. Kasusnya berbeda dengan kasus Kira. Kira memang secara tidak sengaja membunuh Nicol dan Kira tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan keluarga Amalfi walau Athrun yakin pasti Kira berniat untuk mendatangi keluarga tersebut atau datang ke makam Nicol untuk meminta maaf. Untuk Athrun yang membedakan adalah dia berkenalan dan terlibat dengan orang-orang yang dulu dia anggap musuh dan sekarang wajar apabila Miriallia menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih atau marah. Athrun sudah mengambil nyawa orang yang dicintai oleh Miriallia. Mungkin untuk kasus Athrun dia juga tidak sengaja membunuh Tolle karena dia tidak kenal Tolle seperti yang Kira katakan tapi Athrun sadar kalau pada saat itu emosi marah penuh dendam memenuhi jiwa dan akal pikirannya dan dia tidak peduli siapa yang menghalanginya untuk membunuh Kira. Jadi sudah jelas hasrat pembunuh dan niat membunuh sudah ada di dalam dirinya.

"Jadi dia gadis itu?" ucap Athrun pelan sambil memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia ingat ada seorang gadis yang berteriak kalau dia membunuh Athrun Tolle pun tidak akan bisa kembali kesisinya karena memang sudah tidak mungkin, manusia hanya memiliki satu nyawa saja.

"Athrun?"

"Aku sempat mencuri dengar seorang gadis yang berteriak pada Dearka. Gadis itu mengatakan kalau dirinya membunuhku maka tidak mungkin Tolle kembali. Aku ingat benar. Jadi saat itu dia…." Athrun merasa dirinya kacau. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pada saat itu Dearka dan Miriallia ternyata sudah mencuri dengar semua percakapan mereka. Athrun sebenarnya tidak peduli dan tidak mempermasalahkan karena yang terpenting dia bisa berdamai dengan kesalahannya khususnya melalui Kira. Namun, ternyata dia masih belum bisa berdamai dengan kesalahannya karena saat ini saja masih ada seseorang yang tersakiti.

"Tapi Ssigh dan Dearka sudah mengatakannya bukan? Kalau Miriallia sudah baik-baik saja," ucap Kira. Dia sendiri bingung bagaimana dia harus menghibur sahabatnya itu. Athrun adalah pemuda yang sangat perhitungan. Bahkan untuk masalah yang sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu dikungkit tapi ternyata diam-diam hal itu masih mengganjal dan tertinggal di alam pikirannya.

"Tapi tetap saja Kira, aku yakin kalau dia masih memiliki beberapa hal yang mengganjal pikirannya," ucap Athrun.

"Mmmm…," Kira berusaha untuk memahami maksud Athrun. "Maksudmu seperti menunggu pernyataan atau permohonan maaf darimu?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin menunggu diriku menebusnya dengan nayawaku lebih tepatnya," ucap Athrun ringan.

"HEI!" seru Kira namun tidak hanya dia saja yang berteriak tapi bersamaan dengan suara Cagalli dan Lacus yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Entah sudah berapa lama ke dua gadis ini mencuri dengar. Kira lalu melihat Lacus dan Cagalli yang mukanya sama-sama terkejut, "Lacus? Cagalli?" ucapnya.

Athrun hanya menoleh melihat ke dua gadis itu menghampiri mereka. Dari raut wajah ke dua gadis itu wajah Cagalli lah yang terlihat kesal atau mungkin lebih tepatnya marah. Lacus dan Cagalli langsung menaruh makanan dan minuman yang mereka bawa di meja dan Cagalli langsung menyentil dahi Athrun dan berkacak pinggang dihadapan Athrun. "OUCH!" seru Athrun kesakitan.

"Kau, kukira kenapa ternyata ini soal Miriallia, huh?" tegur Cagalli. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau jangan sekali-kali menyimpan hamster beserta roda putarnya di dalam pikiranmu!" tambahnya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun terdengar pelik dan khawatir.

Athrun mengelus pelan dahinya yang disentil Cagalli sedangkan Kira dan Lacus hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi heran dengan teguran Cagalli. "Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya sambil makan?" ajak Lacus.

* * *

Athrun merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Untungnya dia tidak sekamar dengan Kira, kalau tidak Kira pasti akan menegurnya habis-habisan karena masih saja memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak sedangkan Athrun dia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir dan membutuhkan waktu sendirian untuk memikirkan hal itu. Walau dia yakin Cagalli pasti akan mengatakan kalau dia terlalu memendam semuanya sendirian dan itu tidak baik untuk kondisi kejiwaan dan kesehatannya. Tapi Athrun adalah Athrun, dia merasa sekarang dia memerlukan hal itu.

"Hhhh….," Athrun menghela napas. Dia ingin sekali segera menghilangkan beban yang ada di dalam hatinya namun dia ragu apakah benar hal ini yang dia inginkan dan gadis itu inginkan juga? Apakah Miriallia memerlukan permintaan maaf darinya? Ataukah dia hanya ingin menyampaikannya biar dia merasa tenang, aman, dan damai? Kalau pada akhirnya masih tetap ada yang mengganjal bukankah itu berarti tindakan yang diambilnya salah? Apa yang dia inginkan? Berdamai dengan perasaan bersalahnya atau berdamai dengan perasaan gadis itu?

Sungguh lucu, karena seakan-akan dia sedang memilkirkan cara bagaimana mendekati seorang gadis. Padahal dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Dia seorang pemuda dan Miriallia adalah seorang gadis jadi wajar apabila mereka merasa canggung diawal. Sama seperti ketika dia berkenalan dengan Lacus, untuk Cagalli mungkin itu kasus yang lain. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengobrol dengan Miriallia tanpa menghasilkan baku hantam atau pertumpahan darah.

Ketika mereka sedang makan, masukan dari Lacus dan Cagalli tidak terlalu banyak membantu menurutnya. Mereka menyarankan Athrun untuk mengajak Miriallia membicarakannya baik-baik tapi, Athrun merasa ada yang salah dan ada yang kurang. Seakan-akan ucapan seperti "Maaf aku sudah membunuh pacarmu," atau "Bisa kita bicara sebentar tentang pacarmu yang kubunuh?" tidak menjawab sama sekali. Intinya, tidak mungkin dia bersikap _straight to the point_ ke Miriallia. Bahkan dari pembicaran tersebut mungkin tanpa dijawab oleh Miriallia dia akan langsung mendapat suatu pukulan langsung sekuat tenaga dari gadis itu.

"_Lagi-lagi kau melamun," ucap Kira agak kesal yang melihat Athrun yang tidak menyentuh makanannya dan hanya memakan beberapa suap. "Sudahlah Ath, kalau kau memang bersikeras untuk bisa mengobrol dengannya mungkin kita bisa bicara dengan Ssigh dahulu. Mungkin Ssigh punya ide yang bagus bagaimana baiknya kau berbicara dengan Miriallia."_

_Athrun tersadar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dari lamunannya dan melihat Kira yang memasang ekspresi wajah sebal dan wajah khawatir dari Lacus dan Cagalli. "Ah maaf," ucap Athrun yang segera menyendokkan makanannya dan mencoba untuk memakannya walau sebenarnya dia sudah tidak memiliki nafsu makan._

"Hhh…," Athrun menghela napas. Mungkin benar ucapan Kira untuk mencoba berbicara dengan Ssigh karena berdasarkan cerita dari Kira, setelah kejadian dia dan Kira bertarung di pulau tidak berpenghuni itu, Ssigh selalu menemani Miriallia dan memperhatikan kondisi kejiwaan gadis itu.

* * *

"Hey Athrun, bagaimana menurutmu tentang data untuk OS Freedom ini?" Kira menunjukkan sebuah data yang baru saja dia susun disebuah tab kepada Athrun. Mereka bertiga, Athrun, Kira dan Dearka sedang berada di kamar mereka dan sedang mendiskusikan mengenai OS terbaru.

"Ah ya…" Athrun hanya menanggapinya dengan datar dan hanya menggaruk-garukkan rambutnya. Sedangkan Dearka, dia fokus mendengar pembicaraan dua sahabat itu yang seperti obrolan satu arah saja.

Kira lalu sedikit mencibir, "Kau tidak memperhatikanku ya?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa dan wajah kecewanya mengingatkan Athrun dengan Cagalli.

"Ah bukan begitu," sela Athrun cepat sebelum Kira sempat mengatakan hal lain yang mungkin justru membuat Athrun semakin panik.

"Dia kepikiran mengenai Miriallia Haww," ucap Dearka cepat sebelum Athrun sempat mengatakan hal lain. Baik Kira dan Athrun lalu ke arah pemuda berkulit tan itu yang langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. "Dia juga masih kepikiran mengenai pemuda bernama Tolle itu," tambahnya.

Kira lalu menoleh ke arah Athrun dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya, "Athrun kau masih…,"

"Ah ya," aku Athrun pelan, "Aku masih merasa berhutang penjelasan dan mungkin ucapan maaf padanya Kira. Kau pikir aku cukup minta maaf denganmu saja mengenai kejadian itu?", Athrun agak sebal karena Dearka mengungkit topik itu tiba-tiba tapi, kelihatannya dia terpaksa harus menjelaskannya sekali lagi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu akupun-"

"Kita berbeda!" Athrun sedikit menaikkan suaranya. "Kau memang tidak mengenal Nicol dan tidak bertemu dengan keluarganya namun Kira, aku berbeda. Aku langsung bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dahulu menjadi 'musuhku', orang-orang yang nyawanya sempat aku ambil hanya demi perdamaian. Apa kau pikir aku cukup berkata maaf saja pada kalian semua dan khususnya pada Haww-san setelah kutahu mengenai pemuda pilot Skygrasper itu!?"

"Ucapan Komandan Flaga sedikit membantuku dan meringankan perasaanku, dia tidak ingin semudah itu mempercayaiku aku akui hal itu benar. Dia mengingatkan aku mengenai masa laluku dan meminta pertanggungjawabanku melalui resolusiku dan keputusanku di perang saat ini. Dia memintaku untuk yakin dengan jalan yang aku pilih. Namun, apakah hal itu bisa memperingan perasaan Haww-san?" jelas Athrun yang langsung membuat Kira dan juga Dearka menjadi menerka-nerka bagaimana caranya agar Athrun bisa berdamai dengan perasaannya.

Sambil menopang dagu, Dearka menatap Athrun dengan sedikit sebal, "Kau…pemuda yang rumit ya…sekarang kupaham mengapa ORB-hime itu mengatakan kalau kau hamster serta alasan kau membuat robot hamster untuknya walau berakhir rusak," ucap Dearka yang langsung membuat Kira mencoba menahan tawanya khawatir Athrun tersinggung. "Ah tapi kau segera memperbaikinya ya," tambahnya.

"Haaaaa?" Athrun menjadi semakin tidak suka karena privasinya khususnya dengan Cagalli sedikit disinggung sekarang.

"Iya, kenapa kau masih harus memikirkannya dengan rumit sih? Kalau kau memang butuh mengobrol ya ajaklah dia mengobrol. Kalau kau memang butuh untuk ditampar dan dipukul olehnya, ya katakanlah," ucap Dearka, "Tidak akan ada yang terselesaikan apabila salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang bertindak," tambahnya yang terdengar sangat bijak oleh Athrun karena Dearka jarang sekali serius dengan perkataannya.

"Dearka…," ucap Athtun takjub.

"Dearka benar Ath. Kalau memang kata maaf yang kau ucapkan sampaikanlah. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin menghilangkan beban itu dari dirimu dan kuyakinkan kalau Miriallia pasti tidak akan suka karena kau tahu kan, nyawa itu bukanlah hal yang gampang untuk kita buang begitu saja. Oleh karena itu, sebelum itu maafkanlah dirimu," ucap Kira.

"Eh?"

"Iya, maafkanlah dirimu dan yang lainnya dengan ikhlas maka kau akan bisa melihat apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan dan mungkin sudah kau lewatkan. Selagi kesempatan itu masih ada, mengapa tidak?" lanjut Kira yang langsung membuat iris zamrud Athrun membulat sempurna dan mengingatkan dia dengan perkataan Cagalli ketika dia kecewa karena gagal meyakinkan dan bertanya pada Ayahnya mengenai perang yang terjadi.

Tangan Athrun lalu meraih kalung yang melingkar dilehernya itu dan menggenggam batu berwarna merah pucat itu. "Iya kalian benar," ucap Athrun. "Baiklah aku akan mencoba untuk mengontaknya atau kau mungkin kau bisa membantuku Kira?" pinta Athrun.

"Akan kucoba sobat," ucap Kira ringan.

"Yare yaree….," ucap Dearka sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Baru pertama kali ini kulihat seorang almighty Athrun Zala kebingungan," tambahnya.

"Aku juga manusia biasa Dearka," balas Athrun agak ketus.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran sejak kapan kau mulai mengenakan aksesoris khususnya kalung yang sangat sederhana itu? Kudengar dari para gadis pilot astray kalau itu adalah batu hawmea yang terkenal di ORB dan itu katanya milik sang putri," ucap Dearka sambil menunjuk kalung yang langsung Athrun genggam erat-erat.

"Euh ini…," Athrun benar-benar ingin menghajar Dearka karena menggali semua privasi miliknya.

Dearka yang melihat Athrun kembali panik langsung tersenyum iseng, "Kelihatannya kau berhutang penjelasan pada kita, khususnya pada saudara kembar sang puteri yang ada dihadapanmu…..," Dearka ingin tertawa lepas melihat Kira yang kelihatannya sudah ingin menelan Athrun hidup-hidup walau sebenarnya Kira sudah bisa menebak bagaimana Athrun bisa 'bertemu dan mendapatkannya' dengan Cagalli.

"DEARKAAA!"

* * *

Kira yang sengaja mencari Miriallia di Archangle, akhirnya berhasil menemukan gadis itu yang sedang bersantai di kantin bersama Ssigh dan Murdoch. "Miriallia!" sapa Kira.

"Hey bocah, tumben kau kemari," ucap Murdoch melihat Kira yang mendekati mereka bersama Tori yang terbang mengarah ke mereka juga.

"Hai Ssigh dan juga Murdoch-san," sapa Kira lagi.

"Hey," balas Ssigh.

"Ada apa Kira?" tanya Miriallia yang dapat langsung melihat raut wajah bingung dan khawatir Kira.

Tanpa aba-aba Kira segera membuat tanda memohon dengan kedua tangannya, "Kumohon Miriallia, bisakah kau sedikit membantuku untuk hal ini? Aku tidak ingin baik kau dan Athrun menjadi terbebani dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa," pinta Kira.

Miriallia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu Kira?"

"Athrun, ini mengenai Athrun. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mengungkit hal mengenai Tolle saat ini namun, kelihatannya masih ada yang mengganjal perasaan Athrun. Dia berpikir dia berhutang beberapa hal denganmu," jelas Kira.

"Mengenai Tolle?" tanya Ssigh.

"Yah begitulah. Apakah kau bisa mengobrol dengannya? Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjelaskan padanya mengenai situasi kita dan khususnya situasimu tapi, Athrun tetaplah Athrun yang kukenal dari dulu. Dia tidak mendengarkan dan kelihatannya masih tetap memendam beberapa hal didalam pikirannya," jelas Kira. "Kumohon!", pintanya lagi.

"Milly….," Ssigh melihat Miriallia dengan tatapan khawatir, khawatir gadis itu mencoba melakukan hal atau membuat keputusan yang aneh-aneh.

Miriallia diam sejenak. Dia bukannya tidak ingin membicarakannya dengan Athrun. Tapi menurutnya sekarang adalah waktu yang tidak tepat. Dia tidak ingin visi misi yang sudah terjalin ini menjadi kacau hanya karena perdebatan kecil ini. Urusan mengenai kematian Tolle menurut Miriallia adalah urusan pribadinya sendiri, bahkan dia tidak banyak cerita baik ke Ssigh dan Dearka yang hebatnya dua pemuda itu menghormati keputusan gadis itu. Namun, kelihatannya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda berambut navy sahabat masa kecil Kira. "Hhhh…..," Miriallia menghela napas panjang.

"Miriallia?" tanya Kira dan Ssigh.

"Baiklah jadi kapan kita akan berbicara?" tanya Miriallia mantap.

* * *

Athrun sudah memantapkan untuk mengobrol dengan Miriallia. Dengan bantuan Kira dia berhasil membuat janji untuk bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya. Sekarang dia, ditemani oleh Dearka, Lacus, dan Cagalli sedang menunggu Kira, Ssigh, dan juga Miriallia. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di Eternal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Cagalli.

"Um, untuk saat ini," jawab Athrun sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ingat untuk memaafkan dirimu lebih dulu, sehingga kau tidak akan merasa terbebani," ucap Cagalli ringan yang langsung membuat Athrun sedikit terkejut.

"Apa?" tanya Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum, "Kata-katamu mengingatkanku pada saudara kembarmu," yang langsung mendapat cibiran dan wajah malu dari gadis itu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan obrolan kecil mereka. "Ah, maaf kami sedikit terlambat!" ucap Kira.

"Ara tidak apa," ucap Lacus ringan.

"Miriallia," ucap Kira yang langsung mempersilakan Mirialla untuk berada dekat Athrun.

Athrun dapat melihat dengan jelas ketegangan dan kekhawatiran gadis itu, nampaknya Kira sudah menjelaskan pada Miriallia tujuan Athrun meminta untuk mengobrol. Tapi Athrun dapat melihat dari sorot matanya kalau gadis ini juga sudah siap. Dia sudah siap untuk menghadapi segala konsekuensi yang kemungkinan terjadi.

"Haww-san," ucap Athrun.

"Panggil saja aku Miriallia, Zala-san" ucap Miriallia pelan.

"Ah, kalau cukup panggil aku Athrun," balas Athrun.

Miriallia menghela napas, "Hhh, baiklah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Athrun-san? Aku sudah mendengar sedikit masalahmu dari Kira namun kupikir ada baiknya aku langsung mendengar penjelasannya dari mulutmu," ucap Miriallia.

Athrun menarik napas lalu membuangnya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, '_here goes nothing…._', pikirnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Athrun lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu aku salah, aku mungkin berhutang nyawa padamu. Aku….aku sudah mengambil nyawa dari seseorang yang penting untuk dirimu. Aku, menerima apabila ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk…..," Athrun agak bingung untuk melanjutkan dan dia menghela napas lalu melirik ke arah Cagalli dan Dearka yang ada di sampingnya dan hanya menggangguk pelan meminta Athrun untuk melanjtukannya. Athrun lalu memejamkan matanya dan menelan ludah, "untuk menebus kesalahanku, kesalahanku yang telah merenggut nyawa seseorang yang berarti untukmu," ucapnya mantap.

Miriallia hanya bisa menatap Athrun dengan tatapan kosong. Dia sebenarnya sudah tidak ingin mengungkit lagi hal mengenai Tolle. Dia masih sedih, dia akui hal tersebut namun dia sudah memutuskan untuk membela negaranya, untuk melindungi keluarganya, untuk membantu Kira dan yang lainnya mengakhiri perang. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menahan rasa dukanya. Walau hal tersebut menyakitkan namun itu adalah salah satu hal yang harus dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan kondisi jiwa dan kewarasannya.

Alasan Miriallia sudah tidak mau membicarakannya dengan Athrun juga karena dia paham maksud dari kata-kata Kira. Apabila dia sekarang meminta Athrun untuk mengambil nyawanya sendiri atau dia membunuh Athrun, apakah dia akan puas? Apakah Tolle akan kembali dari alam kematian? Apakah nyawa Athrun dapat ditukar dengan nyawa Tolle? Hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Manusia bukan Tuhan dan manusia hanya memiliki satu nyawa. Disamping itu, kata-kata Andrew Waltfield juga membuka pikirannya, kalau mereka ada di medan perang dan ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa mereka hindari di medan perang. Itu adalah konsekuensi, hal itu yang ada dipikiran Miriallia. Konsekuensi yang mereka, masing-masing individu harus terima dan harus hadapi di medan perang. Nyawa. Ada nyawa yang diambil dan ada yang mengambil serta ada yang terambil.

Miriallia sama sekali tidak menganggap Athrun sebagai sosok yang superior. Kalau memang tidak ada aturan mengenai baik dan jahat, pahala dan dosa, surga dan neraka, mungkin sudah tanpa basa basi Miriallia langsung membunuh Athrun. Tapi, mereka adalah manusia yang memiliki akal dan perasaan. Untuk sekarang dia 'memaafkan' Athrun karena memang tidak ada gunanya hal itu diungkit. Lagipula Athrun juga sudah kehilangan banyak hal sebelum Miriallia, dia bahkan kehilangan identitasnya sebagai Zala. Kalau sekarang alasan mereka berdua adalah demi mendamaikan kesalahan di masa lalu, maka Miriallia tidak menyukainya. Maaf memang kata yang ditujukan untuk seseorang yang berbuat salah dengan tujuan kesalahannya itu dimaafkan, diampuni, dan dianggap tidak ada. Tapi apakah itu cukup? Nyawa adalah satu kata dan satu objek yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh dan enteng. Tapi apa pengganti kata maaf? Apakah mulut cukup berucap maaf dan segalanya selesai?

"Miriallia?"

Suara Ssigh membuyarkan lamunan Miriallia. Tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat matanya kembali fokus dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru navy dihadapannya yang tampak tenang namun pasti sangat resah. Miriallia lalu menarik napas dan membuangnya.

"Athrun-san," ucap Miriallia.

"Ya?"

"Apabila kau ingin menanyakan mengenai apakah nyawamu akan menjawab semuanya aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena kalau memang sesederhana itu aku sudah membunuhmu dengan pisau yang aku simpan di sakuku. Apabila kau menanyakan apakah kata maaf cukup kau ucapkan dari mulutmu dan aku cukup mengucapkan 'iya kumaafkan' maka nyawa yang hilang adalah sebuah hal sederhana yang cukup dengan kata maaf maka semua akan diampuni," ucap Miriallia, "Aku, bukannya membutuhkan kata maaf atau membutuhkan nyawamu. Karena nyawa manusia hanya satu dan kita harus bisa menjaganya hingga ajal menjemput. Ajal adalah sesuatu yang sudah pasti akan terjadi dan tidak bisa diprediksi baik kapan dan kenapanya. Apalagi kita berada di medan perang."

"Awal aku beranggapan kalau Coordinator harus membayarnya, mereka harus musnah karena mereka membunuh Tolle. Begitu pikirku. Namun yang membunuh Tolle adalah seorang Coordinator, hanya satu individu yang aku tidak tahu siapa karena bisa saja dia sudah mati karena kita ada di medan perang. Untuk apa aku membunuh semuanya? Kalau memang demikian maka aku lebih sadis daripada para pembunuh diluar sana. Karena itu kupikir tidak ada artinya apabila aku membunuh Dearka saat itu. Kita ini adalah manusia yang sudah jelas ada yang menciptakan," jelas Miriallia lagi yang cukup membuat takjub semua yang ada diruangan.

Miriallia yang sedari tadi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus wajah Athrun. "Lalu aku bertemu dengan kau dan aku mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Kira. Aku kaget, aku sedih, aku ingin menangis, namun aku ingat kata-kata Kira mengenai hal yang tidak bisa kita cegah dan pada akhirnya membalas dengan membunuh itu memang suatu kesalahan. Aku merasa muak dengan diriku yang sempat diselimuti oleh kegelapan itu. Aku menangis karena aku kalah dengan perasaan burukku. Aku menangis tidak hanya karena ingat Tolle tapi karena juga aku melihat baik kau dan Kira berusaha untuk tabah, berusaha untuk ikhlas, berusaha untuk bisa saling memaafkan dan memahami tanpa harus sekali lagi melukai diri kalian. Kalian berusaha untuk berdamai dengan masa lalu kalian tanpa kalian harus terluka karena masa lalu itu. Ketegaran dan keikhlasan itulah yang membuatku untuk berusaha menghentikan perbuatan jahatku padamu. Berusaha untuk tersenyum dan menerimamu sebagai sahabat Kira."

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku kalau begitu? Dari kata-katamu itu aku menangkap kalau aku cukup berkata maaf atau membunuh diriku sendiri justru hal ini akan membuatmu sakit hati," ucap Athrun tenang.

"Rasa sedih karena Tolle sudah tiada tidak tepat apabila kutunjukkan terus. Rasa sedih ini akan terus ada aku yakin itu. Kehilangan sesuatu pastinya akan mengakibatkan perasaan sedih, kesal, bahkan amarah bukan?" ucap Miriallia. "Namun untuk sekarang tidak ada apapun yang kuinginkan darimu, cukup harapan dan hari esok yang memang kita harapkan dan ingin kita raih karena aku yakin hal itulah yang juga diinginkan oleh Tolle. Hari esok dimana kita semua bisa saling bergandeng tangan dan bersama-sama menyambutnya tanpa adanya perang dan perbedaan. Itu yang kuyakini sebagai apa yang Tolle harapkan karena dialah yang membela Kira sebagai Kira, bukan sebagai Coordinator." Penjelasan Miriallia membuat Kira sedikit terkejut karena namanya disebut.

Athrun lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kalau begitu apa kau akan menerima tangan ini? Bukan sebagai pengganti nyawa Tolle, karena seperti katamu kematiannya memang menorehkan luka hati di masing-masing orang termasuk diriku. Tapi aku berharap tangan ini sebagai penanda bahwa kita memiliki harapan yang sama mengenai hari esok."

Miriallia cukup terkejut, dia lalu menoleh ke arah Kira dan Ssigh yang hanya memberikan anggukan iya ke gadis itu. Di hadapannya, Lacus, Dearka, dan Cagalli juga tersenyum mengiyakan. Miriallia lalu tersenyum juga. Dia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama, memaafkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya memaafkan orang lain. Memaafkan dirinya karena tidak bisa melihat sisi lain kehidupan dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan sebelum akhirnya bisa melangkah maju. "Tentu saja," ucap Miriallia mantap dan membalas jabat tangan Athrun.

"Miriallia Haww, perkenalkan," ucap Miriallia.

Athrun juga tersenyum, "Athrun Zala."

* * *

Done!

Please kindly leave your review!


End file.
